Asylum
by thesweeper1957
Summary: Ranma went to China to become all man. That's not exactly what happened. Oh yes, he did become all man, but he became all girl as well. I mean, one person became two people. So, what does a man do when he's stuck in a little girl's body? Read this story and find out. Also, if you like this story, read the follow-up story called 'Ucchan is Mine'.


**Asylum**

**Prologue**

Shortly after my nineteenth birthday, I closed up shop, packed up my things and got the heck out of Nerima. I told my alleged fiancé I was leaving but didn't tell him why. He didn't need to know I was tired of waiting for something that wasn't going to happen, I was tired of all his girlfriends and I was tired of the madness surrounding him.

I traveled south and looked around here and there until I arrived in a port city on the southwest corner of Japan. In a quiet neighborhood full of normal people I found the refuge I had been seeking. I bought a little restaurant with a small apartment in the back. Then I added an okonomiyaki grill with all the accoutrements and got to work.

Not long after I arrived at my new home, I met a young woman named Miki who owns a clothing store next to my restaurant. She's around my age with short dark hair, a pretty round face, a slim elegant figure and an outgoing friendly personality. She introduced herself while I was putting my restaurant together and we became good friends. I buy all of my clothes from her and she eats lunch at my place every day.

Three quiet years went by. I worked six nine hour days with one day off every week. My life was structured and everything was in its place. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened and I couldn't have been happier. Then I saw Ranma (my alleged fiancé) standing across the counter with that goofy grin on his face. After a friendly greeting, I asked him what he was doing so far from home. He told me he was on his way to the port to catch a boat to China.

He looked hungry (what else is new?) so I cooked some okonomiyaki and served it to him. We talked about old times and laughed about some of the things we used to do while he ate several helpings. Not long after, Miki came into the restaurant and I introduced them to each other. After Ranma went on his way, Miki wanted to know all about him. I spent an hour telling her the whole crazy story.

As for the crazy story, if you didn't know: Ranma, due to some strange accident in some springs in China was sometimes a man and sometimes a woman depending on whether he was splashed with hot or cold water. As you might well imagine, interesting things happened if he transformed at an inopportune time. There is much more to the story but I'll leave that for another time.

**Asylum Found**

Oh, I'd say about two weeks later, Miki was in her usual spot at the counter eating okonomiyaki and I was cleaning up after the lunch rush when I heard some people shouting, "Heeey, Ucchaaaaaaan!"

I looked up to see who was calling me that. When I saw them I thought I was hallucinating. Male Ranma was by the door and female Ranma was standing next to him.

They jumped into some seats at the counter and said, in unison, "I'm back."

I stared at them dumbfounded.

Miki noticed the look on my face and asked what was going on.

Female Ranma said, "I went to China and I jumped in the spring, but instead of becoming all man, I became all woman."

Male Ranma said, "I went to China. I jumped in the spring and I was cured. See? I'm all man again."

"But I'm the real Ranma."

"No, I'm the real Ranma."

"No, I am."

"No, I am."

And they argued until I yelled, "Hold on a minute!"

They shut up and looked at me.

"Have you been fighting like this all the way back from China?"

"Yes," they said together.

"But it's his fault."

"No it's not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Wait a minute," I said, then took a deep breath and gathered my thoughts. "Okay, okay, I understand that you've split in two, weird as that is, but… what I really want to know is…" I pointed at female Ranma. "Why is she so tiny?"

"I'm sitting right here, you know," said female Ranma. "You can talk to me."

"Okay," I said, looking directly at her. "Why are you so tiny?"

"Am I really that tiny?"

"You look like you're eight years old. What do you think, Miki? Am I right?"

"Yeah," said Miki, "I would say she's eight or maybe even younger."

"Eight?!" exclaimed female Ranma. "I knew I was smaller but I didn't know I was that small." She punched male Ranma on the shoulder. "You didn't tell me I looked like I was eight."

"You spent the whole time complaining and hurling insults," said male Ranma, crossing his arms and turning his head away. "I wasn't going to tell you anything."

"Why shouldn't I hurl insults? You stole my body."

"This is my body. I didn't steal anything."

"That's my body. You stole it."

"It's not your body. It's mine."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"You're such a jerk."

"Don't call me that."

"But look what you did to me."

"That's not my fault."

"You always have to be a big-shot."

"That's not true."

"Everything has to be your way. You never listen to anyone else."

"Don't give me that crap."

I listened to them bickering in utter amazement. I never realized Ranma had so many inner conflicts. I put okonomiyaki in front of their faces and that stopped the fighting. They ate like they hadn't eaten in weeks. They looked like they hadn't bathed in weeks either.

When their bellies were fully satisfied and they were wiping excess okonomiyaki off of their faces, female Ranma asked me to grant her a favor.

"What do you need?" I asked, still trying to put my head on straight.

"Please let me stay with you," she pleaded. "This jerk-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-is going back to Nerima, but if I go back there I'm dead."

"What does she mean she's dead?" asked Miki.

"Well," I said, "there are some people…"

Female Ranma counted off with her fingers, "My mother, Shampoo, Ryoga, Moose, Pantyhose…"

"Your mother?" asked Miki.

"If I'm not manly I have to kill myself."

"What's that all about?"

"It's a long story," said male Ranma, shrugging and rolling his eyes.

We went through the list of all of the enemies Ranma had accumulated over the years and discussed how it would be particularly dangerous for female Ranma to encounter them. In the end, I agreed to take her in. I couldn't let such a cute little girl face certain death, could I? She was grateful to me for granting her asylum.

**Bath**

After I closed up the restaurant that evening, Miki and I took female Ranma to the bathhouse just down the street from my home. We entered the women's bathing area, disrobed, found three stools next to each other, sat down and began to pour buckets of hot water over ourselves. I really didn't think about being naked. I mean, we were all girls, right? Then Ranma opened her mouth.

"Wow, look at all these naked women."

I dawned on me who was sitting next to me.

"This is the first time I've been around so many naked women without being slapped, cursed and having stuff thrown at me. You know, women don't appreciate having a man around when they're bathing. And I am a man after all."

I noticed some of the women around us looking at us strangely. Miki was busy washing her hair and didn't seem to be aware of what Ranma was saying.

"Ranma," I said, trying to keep my cool, "haven't you been to a bathhouse as a woman before?"

"Well yeah, but as soon as I hit the hot water…"

"Oh, I get it."

The woman sitting next to me tapped me on the shoulder and asked me what my daughter was talking about.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, she's only joking."

"But where would she get an idea like that?"

"I think it's from a manga she's been reading.

"Well," she said, with disgust in her voice, "I won't let my daughter read anything like that."

I shrugged and grinned stupidly. She turned to the woman on the other side of her and complained about parents who let their children read manga.

"Ucchan," said Ranma, seemingly determined to embarrass me as much as possible, "you're really sexy."

"Ranma, behave yourself!"

"You're the sexiest woman here. I mean, besides me, of course."

"Ranma, have you actually seen yourself lately?"

I grabbed her hand, pulled her up off the stool and dragged her over to a mirror. She examined herself closely for a while. Miki walked over to see what we were doing. Women all over the room were staring at us. I tried to ignore them but it wasn't easy.

"Your right," said Ranma, rubbing her flat chest and frowning. "I'm just a little girl. What in the world happened in that spring?"

"What did happen?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Miki, "what did happen?"

"I don't know," said Ranma. "Maybe we went to the wrong spring."

"Could she have gone to the wrong spring?"

"Well," I said, "it doesn't seem like it. I mean, the other Ranma was cured, right?"

"That makes sense."

"And, in a way, she was cured too."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ranma.

"You don't change anymore, right?"

"That makes sense." said Miki.

"This is not what it means to be cured." said Ranma, angrily. Then she went back to her stool with a pout on her cute little face.

Miki and I looked at each other and shrugged then went back to our stools to finish washing. I was a little self-conscious as I washed myself but I was determined to bear with it. I figured we would have to bathe together every night anyway so I might as well get used to it. Besides, I was pleased with her compliment. I didn't think Ranma ever noticed me.

After washing, the three of us stepped into a big tub full of hot water. As we soaked, Ranma told us about the trip to China and back. She told us how one person jumped in the spring and two people climbed out. She told us how angry she was to be stuck in a female body. And she told us, over and over, how angry she was to see male Ranma so happy.

**Bed**

My apartment is small. My bedroom is small with only room for a small bed and a dresser. My bathroom is small with only a toilet and a sink. My kitchen and living area share the same small room with a small table and some cushions to sit on. In other words, some people have closets bigger than my apartment.

That night, while we sat together on my little bed in my little bedroom and Ranma was looking adorable in the pink pajamas with little bunnies Miki had given her, I decided it was time to have an important talk. "Ranma," I said, "if you're going to be hiding out with me you're going to need a new identity." She asked me what I had in mind and I said it would be a good idea to give her a new name and background story. She agreed. Then I asked her if there was any particular name she liked.

"Um…" she said, scratching her head, "well… I don't know… how about Akane?"

"Akane? Why Akane?"

"I want to be a manly girl."

"Ranma? Do you say stuff like that to her? No wonder she's always mad at you."

She just shrugged her shoulders like she didn't care.

After that, we went over a bunch of names; I liked this but she didn't like that and vice versa until we finally decided on Rina. It was a name we both liked.

"You'll be my cousin Rina Kuonji."

"Your cousin? Why not your daughter?"

"Do I look old enough to have an eight year old daughter?"

"Yes."

"Let's just stick with cousin, okay?"

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"Anyway, Rina, enough talk, let's go to bed. It's been a long day and I'm tired."

"Where am I going to sleep? On the floor?"

"You can share my bed with me."

"Aren't you afraid to share your bed with a man?"

"I would be if you were a man."

"But I'm a man inside."

"You never tried anything with me even when you were a man."

"Did that bother you?"

"No, of course not."

She rushed up close to my face so that our noses almost touched. "Are you sure?"

"Ranma, cut it out," I said, pushing her away.

"I thought I was Rina."

"That's right. You are Rina."

"I got you flustered, didn't I? It's nice to know I can still do that."

"Is that what this is about? Your ego?"

"I was just having a little fun."

"Yes, of course. I knew that."

"I guess I'll have to sleep on the floor after all."

"Ran, Rina, get in that bed!"

"Ranrina? Hee, hee, hee, you said Ranrina."

I sighed, "Just get in the bed, okay?"

"Okay," she said, climbing into the bed.

I climbed in next to her and pulled the covers over us. "Goodnight Rina."

"Goodnight Ucchan."

Up to that point in my life I had never shared my bed with anyone. I wasn't sure of the protocol and I don't think Rina was sure either. She moved over to the edge of the bed and rolled up into a tiny ball taking up only a small corner. That didn't last long. I woke up later and she was hugging me like I was a teddy bear. It seemed funny and somehow appropriate for me.

_Ranma is in my bed and it has to be like this._

**Moving On**

Picture female Ranma in your mind as you remember her. Now shrink her down to half the size, flatten her chest, round out her belly and make her facial features plumper and more child-like. Now you have a picture of Rina in your mind. No, I don't have any idea why the spring did this to her, but there's a reason why they're called accursed springs, right?

When I awoke the next morning, I gently lifted Rina's arm off of my waist, got out of bed as quietly as I could and went to my tiny kitchen to make some coffee. I was just sitting down to a cup when Rina shuffled into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She plopped down on a cushion next to me and moaned, "Life isn't fair, Ucchan."

"Tell me about it."

"I dreamed I was a man roaming free and seeking adventure. Then I woke up and found I was hiding out here, stuck in this little girl body and fearing for my life. Why do I have to be hiding out here while that imposter goes out and lives my life of adventure? Why, Ucchan, why?"

"Rina, you know he's not an imposter. He's just as much you as you are."

"I know," she said, sighing deeply. "He's more me than me and it's killing me."

She went on in that same vein for a while; sometimes angry, sometimes sad and depressed and sometimes rallying with optimism and determined to make the best of the situation. Round and round she went. I let her vent; supplying sympathy or encouragement where needed while I enjoyed my morning cup of coffee.

There was a knock on the door so I told her to make herself useful and go see who it was. She opened the door and let Ranma inside. He had come to say goodbye so I invited him to share our breakfast before he went on his way. He sat on a cushion next to Rina while I served some eggs and toast. They gobbled up their breakfast quickly. I took my time eating mine.

After breakfast, Ranma got up to leave and we walked with him to the door.

"Remember," said Rina, "you promised not to tell anybody about me."

"Why would I tell anybody?" said Ranma.

"I don't know. Just don't."

"I won't. I promise."

"Well, um…" said Rina, with her hands behind her back and making patterns on the floor with her toes, "have a safe trip and a nice life and everything. I'm sorry I was mean to you."

"That's okay," he said, patting her on the head. "I would do the same thing in your shoes."

"Of course you would because you're me and I'm you."

"I'm glad you finally realize that."

"Now go before I start to act like a girl and cry."

"Chin up, Ranma, I know you'll find a way to come out on top. I believe in you."

"Thanks… Ranma."

_I've heard of people talking to themselves but this is ridiculous._

"Goodbye, Ucchan," said Ranma, giving me a smile and a wave, "thanks for everything. Take good care of mini-me."

"That's not funny," said Rina, with a scowl on her face.

"Come back and see us sometime," I said, trying not to laugh.

"I'll do that," said Ranma, with another smile and wave.

Rina was grumbling about Ranma's joke as we watched him walk away.

I said, "Maybe you should lighten up a bit" and she glared at me.

After I closed the door, we went to our bedroom to change out of our pajamas. Rina put on one of the cute outfits Miki had given her. She looked so adorable I just had to get down on my knees and hug her. She surprised me by throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me in return. I even heard a little sigh.

When we were finished getting ready, we walked through the door leading from my apartment to my restaurant. I gave her some money and told her to go get a haircut.

"A haircut? Why?"

"You don't want to be recognized, do you?"

"Who's going to recognize me here?"

"Well… you never know, Shampoo might come through here on her way to China."

"See ya!"

I had an uneasy feeling as I watched that little girl run out the door. I don't know why exactly. We lived in a quiet and safe neighborhood as far as I knew. And Rina, being a grown up in a child's body, knew how to take care of herself, right? But knowing her history and penchant for finding or causing trouble, I couldn't help but worry a little.

**The Police**

I had just opened up the restaurant and was sweeping off the sidewalk out front when I noticed a police officer coming down the street dragging Rina behind him and asking, "Does this little girl belong to you?"

"Let go of me!" yelled Rina, pulling on his arm.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, wondering what Rina had done.

"I found her wandering the streets," said the officer.

"I sent her out to get a haircut."

"She's supposed to be in school."

"School? Oh right."

"I'm not going to school," yelled Rina. "I'm a grown man. I've already been through school. I'm not going to go again."

"I've heard a lot of excuses in my day," said the officer, "but that one takes the cake."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, she has an overactive imagination," I said, hoping he wouldn't ask questions.

"She must have. Wait, is this an okonomiyaki place?"

"Yes, would you like some?"

"Yes I would."

"Come inside."

He followed me inside and sat down at the counter. Rina sat on the floor with her back against the wall and sulked. I cooked some okonomiyaki and served it to the police officer. He told me his life's story while he ate.

As he was leaving, he said to make sure Rina went to school and I assured him I would. When she was sure he was gone, Rina jumped up off the floor and sat at the counter. She was still sulking.

"Your hair looks really cute" I said, trying to cheer her up. "I like it short."

She wasn't thinking about her hair.

"Uchaaaaaaan! I don't wanna go to school!"

"What are we supposed to do then? That police officer will be watching us."

"Oh, everything just keeps getting worse and worse!"

While Rina was in mid-whine, Miki came in through the door and sat next to her.

"Why the sad face?"

"They're making me go to school, Miki."

_You would think the world was coming to an end._

"I'm sorry," said Miki, sympathetically.

"But I'm a grown man."

"Not from where I'm sitting. Your hair looks cute."

"Thanks."

"So, I guess I'm going to have to get some school uniforms for you now."

"Oh no! That means I'm going to have to wear a skirt, doesn't it?"

"Of course."

"Oh!" Rina groaned, laying her head in her arms on the counter. "Everything just keeps getting worse and worse!"

"Rina!" I said, getting fed up. "Pull yourself together. We need to talk about this rationally."

"Rina?" asked Miki.

"Oh, yeah, this is my cousin Rina."

"Your cousin? Why don't you just be her mother?"

"Do I look old enough to have an eight year old daughter?"

"Actually… yes."

Rina was snickering into her hand. I glared at her but that only made it worse.

"What's so funny?" asked Miki.

"We had this same conversation last night," I said, rolling my eyes. "Rina, will you be serious for a minute?"

"Miki," said Rina, "Ucchan doesn't like to have fun."

"I do too like to have fun," I said, defensively.

"Then when are we going to do something fun?"

"I'm closed on Monday so we'll do something then."

"Rina," said Miki, "why don't we do something fun now?"

"Like what?" asked Rina.

"Come over to my shop and try on some clothes."

"Try on clothes? You do know I'm a man, right?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Well…" said Rina, hemming and hawing, "I'm not doing anything right now and… I don't want that cop to catch me again so… I guess… why not?"

"Great!" said Miki, grabbing Rina by the hand and dragging her out the door. "Let's go!"

I made a mental note to thank Miki for getting Rina out of my hair for a while.

Later that evening, Rina and I talked it over. I said, "In order to stay safe and hidden and out of trouble you really have to go to school." She didn't like the idea but there really wasn't any way around it. I told her she didn't have to stay with me. She could try to live on her own. But how would she support herself? Nobody's going to hire a little girl. And how would she defend herself? There are men out there who prey on little girls. I wanted to add that Miki and I were going to spoil the heck out of her but I kept that to myself. As we talked, she went through all the same emotional highs and lows she had gone through that morning. In the end, we were right back where we started; she had to go to school.

**School**

On a fine sunny morning a week later, Rina and I were making our way to the elementary school a few blocks from our home. She looked absolutely adorable in her school uniform with its little jacket and pleated skirt. She was being her usual little ball of restless energy and I was wishing she wasn't making such a spectacle of herself.

"Rina!" I shouted. "Get down off that wall!"

People were watching her as she nonchalantly skipped along the top of the wall that lined the street. She stopped and looked down at me.

"Ucchan, I've always done this."

"Just get down, please?"

"Oh, alright."

She jumped down off the wall and her skirt flew up as she landed next to me. I pulled her skirt down and straightened it out.

"Rina, keep your skirt pulled down. Don't show your panties."

"What's the big deal? It's just cloth."

"Young ladies should be modest."

"So many rules," she grumbled.

"And don't look at other girl's panties either," I said, as an afterthought; which I soon regretted.

Rina stamped her little feet and screamed, "I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

The people all around stared at us and whispered amongst themselves, I was embarrassed and Rina was steaming with her little fists balled up. I must have really hit a nerve.

I shooed the people away then knelt down on the sidewalk in front of Rina so I could be on her level. "I'm sorry," I said, looking into her pretty but angry eyes. "I didn't mean to call you a pervert. Will you forgive me?"

She looked searchingly into my face. Her anger soon slipped away. "Ucchan," she said, after a brief moment, "I want to take you in my arms and give you a long passionate kiss."

"Rina?"

"Yeah, I know, it's not romantic when a little girl kisses you."

"Why do you want to kiss me all of the sudden?"

"There was just something about the way you looked at me. I've never seen you look at me that way before."

_How was I looking at her?_

"Ucchan, do you love me?"

"I…"

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"Rina, I care about you deeply. You know, like a little sister."

"Or a daughter?"

"Perhaps."

"I never had a mother's love. It would have made me soft. A warrior must be hard and uncaring."

"Maybe now you have a second chance."

I took her in my arms and we held each other in a tender embrace. It felt nice to have her little arms around my neck and her face flush against mine. Perhaps I could get used to being a mother.

"Rina, we'd better hurry or you'll be late for school."

"School? Oh, right, I almost forgot."

I got up off my knees, took her by the hand and we hurried to the school without further incident.

As days went by, I kept expecting to get a call from the school saying that Rina was acting up and causing trouble but that call never came. I was surprised. I remember Ranma from high school and he was always causing trouble.

A week or so after Rina started school, her teacher visited me at my restaurant. She was an elderly heavy-set lady with glasses on her nose and her hair tied up in a bun. After we greeted each other cordially, I asked if Rina was doing okay in class."

"Oh," she said, enthusiastically, "she's doing wonderfully. She's quite a mature little girl; quiet, studious, helpful-"

_Are we talking about the same girl?_

"-plays well with the other children; everybody loves her."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"There is something that concerns me though."

"Oh?"

"She's been telling everyone that she's really a man stuck in a little girl's body."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, that's just her idea of a joke."

"But she seems so serious about it."

"Well, you know how kids are."

And we pretended to laugh about how kids are.

Later that evening, Rina and I were relaxing in the tub at the bathhouse and I complimented her on her behavior at school.

"Ucchan, I've always behaved myself at school."

"Ha, ha, ha, maybe we should ask Miss Ninomiya about that."

"Ah yes, Miss Ninomiya, I sure wish I could have learned that coin technique of hers."

"Did you try to learn it?"

"I try to learn everything."

"And you couldn't do it?"

"Nope."

"Why don't you try to learn it now?"

"I don't have a coin."

As we were leaving the bathhouse, I fished a coin out of my purse and handed it to Rina. She chose a man on the street as her target and stared at him in deep concentration. Then she put the coin between her fingers, waved it about and said the magic words.

The man turned around, noticed Rina and said, gruffly, "Hey kid, what are you doing?"

"Um…" said Rina, hiding the coin behind her back and turning red in the face, "trying to become a voluptuous woman?"

"Waving your arms around and shouting will do that?"

"Um… yes?"

He looked at us like we were from outer space.

We just grinned at him stupidly.

He walked away muttering about the entertainment industry and parents who let their children watch strange shows and so on…

"Ucchan, that didn't work. I guess I'll have to wait to be voluptuous."

"Rina, I doubt you'll ever be voluptuous."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Were you voluptuous before you went to China?"

"No, I suppose not."

"See?"

"But I'd at least like to have my boobs back."

"You say the craziest things. Let's go home."

I've often wondered how I would react if I found myself in Rina's situation. What would I do if I woke up one day in the body of an eight year old boy? I really don't think I would adjust nearly as well as Rina did. In fact, I know I wouldn't. I'm sure I would freak out. Perhaps she adjusted so well because she had already lived six years in highly unusual circumstances. Abnormal was normal for her. Still, I like to think I helped her a little by giving her love and a stable home. I do hope that's true.

**Rina and the Dojo Master**

Rina loved to compete in sports activities. At first, she chaffed at the idea of competing against girls, but she soon learned that some of the girls at her school were bigger, stronger and faster than she was. She didn't like that all and was determined to improve herself. In order to get stronger, she began to run every morning before breakfast. That's probably not a good thing for an eight year old girl to be doing but I didn't try to stop her. I just chewed my nails until she got home safely.

One afternoon she was late coming home from school. An hour went by and I began to worry. Two hours went by and I was really worried. I was just about to close the shop and go look for her when a man came through the door with Rina following behind him. I would say he was in his forties. His height was about average and his build was muscular. He had an ordinary face with short cropped hair and a mustache and goatee. At that moment he was asking me a question.

"Is this your daughter?"

"What did she do?"

"Ucchaaaaan! I didn't do anything! Sheesh!"

The man laughed.

"Oh, sorry Rina. What's going on?"

"This is Master JIn."

"Nice to meet you."

Master Jin shook my hand and said, "Your daughter came to my dojo and wanted to challenge all of my best fighters. I didn't take her seriously at first but she was insistent. So I asked my best young girl to spar with her and she beat her quite handily. I was impressed."

"You mean Rina beat the girl?"

"Yes, that's what I mean."

"I wanted to fight the men," said Rina, with a pout, "but he wouldn't let me."

"She has a lot of confidence."

"But I can do it if you give me a chance."

"Ma'am," he said, with a smile, "I'd like to train your daughter if it's okay with you."

I asked him to tell me exactly what he had in mind and he talked at length about his plans for Rina. He considered her a prodigy and said she could be a first class fighter once she grew a bit and got stronger. He went on and on and while he talked, Rina was grinning ear to ear. By that time she had stopped telling people she was a man in a little girl's body. Nobody believed her anyway.

Later that evening, I asked Rina if she didn't have an unfair advantage considering her experience. I could tell the question upset her.

"Uchaaaaaaaaan! Look at these little hands, look at these little feet and look at this weak little body. Can't you see? I don't have any kind of advantage."

I understood her point but I wasn't conceding yet.

"Rina, what if you did that dragon tornado thing? That wouldn't be fair."

She looked at me like I was stupid. "Ucchan, there's no way any of these girls could produce enough heat."

"What about that thing you do to shatter rocks?"

"That only works on rocks."

"What about that kind of blast-like thing you did with Ryoga? What was it called? Shi-shi-something?"

"No way, I'm too happy to do that."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Are you really happy?"

"Yes."

"Are you really really…"

"Ucchan, I said I was happy."

Hugging Rina had become a habit with me, and when she said she was happy I had an uncontrollable urge to indulge that habit. I dropped to my knees and spread my arms out wide. Rina wasn't ready to hug me just yet. She had her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Ucchan, do you still think I have an unfair advantage?"

"No."

"Will you watch me fight and cheer for me?"

"Of course."

"Yay!"

She jumped into my arms, knocked me backwards onto the floor and fell on top of me.

We rolled on the floor hugging and giggling.

**Ranma Returns**

Rina began to train at the Jin dojo every afternoon after school. She would come home tired and happy. I was happy because I knew where she was and what she was doing. After several months, we got word that a big regional martial arts tournament was just over the horizon. We had already been to some small tournaments here and there and Rina was doing quite well. I was very proud. The tournament coming up was supposed to include competitors from all over Japan. Rina would be representing the Jin dojo and competing against girls her age. We were getting more excited as the day approached.

The afternoon before the big tournament, Ranma came into my restaurant. We greeted each other in a friendly way while he found a seat at the counter.

"Is Mini-me around?"

"Ranma, please call her Rina, okay? Her name is Rina."

"Rina? Oh sure, no problem."

"And she's my cousin."

"Your cousin? Ucchan, if you're going to playact, why don't you just be her mother?"

"Do I look old enough to be her mother?"

"Yes."

"Alright! Alright! I get it already!"

He stared at me like I had gone off my rocker.

"Oh… ahem… sorry… can I interest you in some okonomiyaki?"

Of course he accepted my offer. While he ate, I told him all about Rina. He smiled at my enthusiasm for the subject. He was particularly happy when he heard she was keeping up with her martial arts. I mentioned that Rina was competing in the tournament the next day and he said he was going to be competing in the same tournament. He also told me there was a large contingent from Nerima, including the Tendos and Saotomes, which came with him to watch the tournament. When I relayed that news to Rina she panicked and hid under the bed.

"Rina honey," I said, kneeling down and peering under the bed, "you don't have any reason to hide."

"I do have to hide or they're going to get me," she said, nervously.

"Nobody is going to get you. Shampoo is not even here."

"What about Ranma's mother? Is she here?"

"Yes, she's here."

"Does she have that big sharp sword with her?"

"I don't know, but you really don't have to worry about her."

"What do you mean I don't have to worry? Of course I have to worry. Oh, why did this have to happen? I really wanted to fight in the tournament tomorrow."

"Honey, you can fight in the tournament tomorrow. Ranma's mother will not bother you, I promise."

"How do you know that?"

"Ranma is very manly."

"That's true, but I'm not."

"Don't worry, Ranma told everyone the female part of him has ceased to exist."

"But when she sees me she'll know that's not true."

"Honey, she is not going to see a little girl from another city she has never seen before and think it is female Ranma when Ranma is right there with her."

"Well, if you put it that way."

"Come on out, honey. I've got a special hug for you."

She crawled out from under the bed and into my waiting arms. As I held her, I assured her that I would never let anything happen to her. Still, it took a while to calm her down. Living under the threat of that sword for six years must have taken its toll on her nerves.

By the way, Miki and I spoil the heck out of Rina. She has more clothes, shoes, toys, plush dolls and games than any other kid in the neighborhood. And it's not like she asks for the stuff either. Miki or I will see something cute in a store and we just have to buy it for her. You might say we're crazy about her… or just crazy.

**Akane Knows the Truth**

On the day of the big tournament, I was selling okonomiyaki in the arena where the tournament was being held. I set up a stand in a large room with all the other vendors. Miki was assisting me. I closed the stand when Rina's turn came up so we could cheer her on. She was really doing terrific. The event was very crowded and everybody was excited. Fighters of all ages were participating. We were really having fun until sometime during the afternoon when Akane Tendo approached my okonomiyaki stand.

Akane Tendo was one of Ranma's many fiancés. Ranma and his father lived with her family at the Tendo dojo in Nerima. Being, in some sense, rivals, Akane and I have never seen eye to eye. When she approached my okonomiyaki stand, it seemed like she was attempting to be friendly. As you will see, that soon went out the window.

"Hello, Ukyo."

"Hello."

"Your daughter is doing quite well, isn't she?"

"No no no, she's not my daughter; she's my cousin."

"Come on, you can't fool me."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, I know you and Ranma had a child; it's as plain as day."

"Me and Ranma?"

"That's what I said."

"Ridiculous."

I was busy trying to serve customers and didn't really have time to talk but Akane was persistent.

"Ukyo, how old is your daughter?"

"You mean my cousin?"

"I mean Rina."

"Rina is eight."

"So… let's see… back when you were fourteen you and Ranma had an affair which resulted in a baby. You came to Nerima to get your revenge on Ranma because he abandoned the baby. You even said that's why you came; the child you left behind, remember? We just didn't know it was Ranma and his baby you were talking about. That's why you tried to cook him, wasn't it? Then you changed your mind when you saw we weren't getting along and you thought you might get another chance with him."

_Thought this all out have you? _

"It's all so clear now. That whole story about your father and his okonomiyaki cart was a lie. And all that stuff about Ranma thinking you were a boy; oh brother, what a whopper!"

"Akane, you have quite an imagination."

"Come on, Ukyo, there's no reason to hide it anymore."

"Listen, Akane, if I had had a child, wouldn't I have had her with me when I lived in Nerima?"

"Not necessarily. You could have had somebody watching her while you finished high school; your aunt and uncle perhaps."

I shook my head.

"Come off it, Ukyo, she looks like Ranma, she fights like Ranma, she has your name and she's living here with you. There's only one possible explanation."

I suppose I could have lied and said Rina was my daughter but I wasn't going to let Akane win the argument. I could have, I was lying anyway, right?

But before I could comment on Akane's assertion, Rina came up to my stand seeking food. She noticed Akane a little too late and said, with a blank face, "Oh, hello."

"Hello. I'm Akane. May I call you Rina?"

"If you like."

"I was telling your mother what a wonderful fighter you are."

_Is that what you were telling me?_

"My mother?" asked Rina.

Akane nodded toward me.

"No no no, she's not my mother, she's my cousin."

"I see they lied to you as well."

"Who lied to me?"

"Rina, those people who took care of you were not your parents. They were just watching you until your mother finished high school. You see, your mother had you when she was fourteen but they pretended to be your parents in order to save face."

"Ucchan?" said Rina. "Is that true?"

"No, honey," I said, "it's not true."

"Why do you still lie to her?!" yelled Akane. "Have you no shame?!"

"Akane, I'm done talking to you."

She pressed on undaunted.

"Rina, have you met your father?"

"My father?"

"Yes, he came here with me from Nerima. Oh, here he is now."

"There you are Akane," said Ranma. "I see you've met Ucchan's cousin Rina."

"Ranma, the game is up. I know the truth."

"Huh? What has…?"

"I know this little girl is your daughter."

"My daughter? No no no, she's not my daughter."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are!"

"How could she possibly be my daughter?"

"You and Ukyo had an affair when you were fourteen, that's how."

"That's ridiculous."

_Why is that ridiculous?_

"Tsk, tsk, Ranma," said Akane, wagging a finger at him, "I always knew you were a pervert."

Ranma stomped his feet and yelled, "I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

_Does she think I'm a pervert too?_

I could see Rina was getting angry and was hoping she knew enough to keep her mouth shut. I was ready to cover her mouth with my hand if I needed to.

"Ranma," said Akane, crossing her arms and glaring at him, "you seduced Ukyo and she had your child, admit it."

"Akane," said Ranma, "you don't know what you're talking about."

"Why don't you just fess up?!" shouted Akane. "This little girl looks just like you! She has to be your daughter! There is no other explanation!"

"Well," said Ranma, with a shrug, "sometimes people look like other people."

"Oh Ranma! You didn't have to tell me about your affair with Ukyo. You don't owe me anything. But just don't lie about it. That's the part that hurts the most."

She stormed off with tears in her eyes. Ranma, Rina and I watched in amazement as she disappeared into the crowd. Miki was laughing.

Soon, the whole Nerima contingent descended upon my okonomiyaki stand. I was upset because they were blocking my customers. I politely asked them to move to the side which they did. A crowd gathered to watch. Business was booming. Akane accused us before them all but we stuck to our story. Mr. Saotome was pounded with questions and accused of being an accomplice. He said he didn't know anything about me and Ranma having a baby. They didn't believe him either. He turned into a panda so he wouldn't have to talk to them. Ranma's mother said it was awfully manly of him to father a baby when he was fourteen. Rina hid behind me during the whole encounter. Someone brought up the idea that we could settle it with a DNA test. We said we would never submit to that which made us look even guiltier. Rina stepped out from behind me like she wanted to say something but I stopped her. "Honey," I said, "let them believe whatever they want to believe. You don't need to say anything." She nodded her head and hid behind me again. Soon, everybody went on their way all hot and bothered with nobody giving ground. The crowd dispersed and went in search of some other entertainment.

On a more positive note, Rina won first place in her class. Master Jin and all the people from the dojo were very proud of her. I was too, of course and Rina was all smiles.

When the tournament was over, the Tendos and Saotomes left town and all was quiet again. They went away believing Rina was a product of some tryst between Ranma and myself. It's true, she was the creation of Ranma and myself but just not in the way they believe. Frankly, I don't care what they believe as long as they leave us alone. Though I am surprised and a little disappointed the Saotomes have shunned their grandchild. They could at least send her a card now and then.

**Epilogue**

When Ranma became Rina, it was the beginning of the end for Ranma. The longer she played to role of Rina, the more she became Rina. The longer she was a little girl, living in her little girl world and treated like a little girl with all of her little girl friends, the more the man inside faded away. Of course, some of this could just be my own perspective. We've spent a lot of time together and developed a strong attachment to each other. I can't help but think of her as my own little girl.

The last I heard, Ranma (the man) was kicked out of the Tendo dojo and disappeared somewhere. I haven't seen him since...

"Ucchan, what are you doing?"

"I'm writing a story, honey."

"What's it about?"

"It's about you and me and how our relationship began."

"Why are you writing that?"

"It's a memento. We'll read it together in our later years and remember."

"You mean when we're two old ladies reminiscing in rocking chairs?"

"Something like that."

"Are you almost finished? You promised to take me to the beach today."

"Go see if Miki is ready while I put this away in a safe place."

**The End**


End file.
